Let's Be Heroes
by TheHighPanda
Summary: Come on, every ones out there fighting crime, stoping robberies, beating up muggers. Making the world a better place. So come on sis. Make a costume, and let's be heroes!" Set 20 years after Kick-Ass 2. Dave and Mindy have settled down, and had twins, but they haven't given up their hero lives. But when their kids decide to go out and fight crime, they run into some complications.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, TheHighPanda here. And just before you ask, I'm not a panda, and I'm not high. But any way on to the fanfic. This is my first fanfic, but I'm not going to stress on that to much as I know you don't really care. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter, I found it quite hard to start it off, like I didn't know when to start, but yeah, read on.**

The sun slowly stretched over Mindy Lizewski's face, as it shone through the gap in the pale brown curtains in the large double bedded bedroom. She turned her head over looking at her partner/robin/husband. Slowly she reached over and brushed the hair over, that was covering his eyes. As she reached over and kissed him on the forehead.  
"Hey beautiful," he said as his eyes fluttered open.  
"Hey handsome," she replied as he pulled her into his embrace, his warm arms wrapping and her.  
"You know what," he mumbled, "I think today is going to be the perfect..."  
"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" Came the scream from downstairs  
"...day"

Dave got out of bed, put on a top, and headed downstairs, to try and stop world war 3 from breaking out. Heading through to the kitchen diner, and through to the lounge.  
"What's going on you girls?"  
The two 16 year old blondes both looked up, their blue eyes locking with their fathers, dropping the Xbox controller in the process, the back opening up, and the batteries spilling onto the floor.  
"Nothing," they both stated in unison as one reached for the remote and the other for the batteries.  
"Because me and your mother could swear we heard some death threats coming from down here."  
"Well I came down stairs first and grabbed the controller, but then Zoey came down stairs and stole it off me." argued Amy.  
"That is not what happened" said Zoey

Upstairs.

Mindy lay there listening to the argument going on downstairs. After she left Dave standing there, blush all over his face. She travelled around America, from state to state. City to City, finally returning 4 years later, when the heat died down. In this time she had finally got her priorities in order, and had realised that she wanted Dave. So when she came back they finally did what they had both been waiting a long time to do. And during that night of passionate lovemaking, the twins were conceived. Zoey and Amy. The blonde haired devils. Always fighting, swearing, obsessed with guns weaponry. Just like their mother. They were both sixteen now. And rowdy as hell.  
Mindy and Dave still carried on being superhero's just like before, bit with a few differences. They both had a complete costume change. Kick-Ass was now fully bullet proof. He kept Big Daddy's armour and plating, but instead of the wet suit, added on a silver and gold helmet, made from Kevlar, with gold plating filling in the gaps where the armour didn't. While Hit-Girl had completely changed her appearance. With a black wig instead of a purple one. She had modified the suit so that it was Kevlar plated, and was now a dark black, with purple highlights. The original face mask had completely change as well. So instead of it just just covering the eyes, she now wore a purple scarfed balaclava that covered up most of her face.

They had tried to bring up the twins in a normal lifestyle. So they wouldn't get involved in their parents dangerous escapades. So they hadn't told them. They had kept it quiet.

Climbing out of bed, she stood up, and wandered over to the on suite, turning on the shower, and letting the warm water run all over her body, before getting out and standing in front of the mirror, checking her face and arms for cuts, scars and bruises from last nights drugs bust.

They had received intel from one of the many superhero groups in the city, saying that they knew where a massive shipment was coming in disguised as champagne. Everybody knew that Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass were the best in the business, so as soon as they signed up, a stream of people followed. And in the end they had an army of around thirty people on the bust.

Enough to take it down.

But it didn't mean they came out without a scratch. Mindy turned around, trying to find the best way to hide the gaping scar on her back, when Dave came in, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss.  
"That's a bad one,"  
"Yeah i know, I'm trying to find a way to hide it without being to obvious, any ideas?"  
"You know me, I'm not the one whose skilful with make up, can't you just use some maskera or whatever it's called?"  
"It's mascara, and that's for your eyes you dipshit."  
"Well I'm sorry I don't know my eyeliner from my nail polish. I don't exactly have to use it. I just blame my injuries on work."

Dave had taken up work at a building sight to minimise suspicion. It was also a good excuse for his hero related injures.  
Mindy had just adopted the role of house wife. Not that she stayed at home cleaning. She mainly spent her time in the safe house cleaning the guns, and practicing. She enjoyed it. But if meant she had nothing to blame her injuries on, so she just tried to hide them.

"What was the argument about?" Asked Mindy  
"Just over the Xbox controller as usual."  
"We should get another one, stop them arguing,"  
"They'd just find something else to argue over though."  
"Yeah I guess,"  
"And anyway 60 dollars for a fucking controller you've got to be shitting me?"

Dave quickly changed before leaving the house with the girls, leaving Mindy with herself for 7 hours. Perfect time to practise.

She left the house through the back door and entered into the large garden that was outside. She ran towards the back fence before vaulting it, and entering into the back door of the neighbours. The girls thought that the house was the sale, but it was just an excuse. Walking in through the door and into the large kitchen, Mindy headed down the hall way and into the basement, turning on the light as she went down.

Reaching behind the stairs she flicked a few hidden buttons before inserting a key and twisting, to reveal and hidden door. Pressing six number on the keypad next to the door, she pushed it open revealing the large underground super base. The low hanging lights slowly flickered to life revealing a large metal expanse. To left there was a massive bank of computer monitors, twenty four in total, each one covering a different part of New Yorks CCTV system. To the right the gun wall. One hundred and thirty two in total, ranging from pistols, to Gatling guns. And at the far wall, the suit room. There stood Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl rearing to go. In all there glory.

Heading over to the gun wall she picked 3 at random. Before heading off to the firing range.

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Any errors or advice just leave it in the comments and I'll try to update it, or fix what's wrong in later chapters. Please leave constructed criticism, as I don't like it when people just moan at me. And for those of you who were wondering, the twins will be used more in the story.  
**

**TheHighPanda out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people. TheHighPanda here. A kind of action chapter here. Dave and Mindy on a mission. Hope you enjoy it. See you at the end.**

"Why do I feel like I've taken a wrench to the head?"  
"That's because you did."  
"Oh I don't know how to reply to that."  
"Come on Dave, don't you remember anything that happened?"  
"No, but I can tell it wasn't a quiet night in."  
"God Dave, your such dork."  
"I swear Mindy you have said that so many times, it doesn't affect me anymore."  
"Shut up Dave, what do you remember?"  
"I remember the mall, shooting people, then boom. I wake up at home, bandage on my head and feeling like Rihanna on a quite night in."  
"Ok, how about I explain it from the beginning?"

Earlier

The TV buzzed in the background, as Dave and Mindy trained on the large foam mat embedded into the floor. They had managed to escape the clutches of their kids, by saying that they had gone out for a romantic dinner, but instead had driven around the block a few times, before pulling into the safe house garage. They then went into the safe room. They had been training for around 2 hours, but would have to go back soon, before Amy and Zoey became suspicious.  
Mindy had just pinned Dave down. Before becoming distracted with something on the TV. This gave Dave a chance to push Mindy off him and pin her down with his legs.  
"Dave the, TV listen!"  
Dave released her and sat watching the broadcaster.

"We have just received news from the police and many witnesses that four armed men have entered the downtown mall, and are holding the shoppers hostage. They haven't asked for anything, but police fear for the hostages lives."

"Dave quick get your suit on," Mindy ordered "let's go do some shopping."

They both got changed, grabbed their weapons of choice, and then headed up to the garage, where they a got into a purple and black Camaro, and rolled up the garage door. They then drove to the mall, parking two blocks away, just out side the police roadblock. Two fire escapes and a buddy boost later they were on top of an apartment block, looking down on the glowing outline of the mall. It was a large mall with four floors, and over 60 shops. Mindy kept watch over the mall with a pair of binoculars, seeing if she could see anyone in the building, while Dave brought up a floor map of the mall on his phone. They tried to work out what shops the men would be in, and where the best place to hold hostages would be. Mindy couldn't see any of the men through the windows, so they must have been hiding in one of the shops, or maybe in the maintenance hallways. They soon decided that the would either be in one of the main shops, or most likely in the in built bank, that was just upstairs. There were also these very handy skylights that went from floor to floor that they could use to grapple down.

They decided that Hit-Girl would head in through the back door and Kick-Ass through the front.  
Kick-Ass would zip line down onto the roof of the mall, before setting up a grapple point and grappling down through the skylight. Because he had more armour, Kick-Ass would be the distraction, he would lure the men out from their hiding places, and take the full blow of the assault. Meanwhile Hit-Girl would climb through one of the main air vents that led into one of the maintenance hallways and would silently take them out from behind. They then had to find the hostages, release them, and send them outside to tell the police it's safe.

If every thing went to plan, they should be in and out within a couple of minutes.

Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl both got to work setting up the zip line points, before firing a lined harpoon across to the mall. They set up their harnesses before preparing to jump.  
"God I hate doing this!"  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Kick-Ass the worlds first super pussy."  
"Hit-Girl, I told you I'm scared of being off the ground."  
"What happened to being brave?"  
"Brave left the building hours ago, this is just suicide."  
"Your right, it is." And with one big push, Hit-Girl shoved Kick-Ass off the top of a building.

Hit-Girl landed perfectly, unlike Kick-Ass, who landed in a pile.  
"What the hell was that for?" Asked Kick-Ass.  
"Being a pussy."  
They got to work setting up Kick-Ass's grapple point, then moving on to the vent system, unscrewing the cover before Hit-Girl climbed in.  
"Stay safe Dave" said Mindy as she pulled him into a passionate kiss, before leaping into the vent.

Kick-Ass knew that their plan relied on timing, so he had to head over to the grapple point and set up quickly, before Hit-Girl sent him the signal. He strapped the clips in to his harness before pulling himself over the safety barrier, and onto the double glazed glass of the skylight. He phone beeped twice. Hit-Girls signal. He pulled his silenced MP5 off his back. And firing it down into the glass.

It smashed instantly, the bullet ripping through it. As Kick-Ass plunged downwards. He managed to grab on to the rope with one hand, and keep his other on his MP5. Slowly, but surely he managed to lower himself down to the fourth floor. He shouted twice, but no one appeared, so he moved down to the next floor. Again, no one on the third, so he moved down to the second. The one with the bank.

Suddenly a shot rang out, the force of the bullet hitting Kick-Ass just above his left hip. Thankfully it hit the armoured plating, but it still hurt like hell. He raised his MP5 and fired around half a magazine, in the direction the sound came from. Spraying the fire into a over turned table that he saw a figure dive under. A short scream rang out. But was soon silenced. One down. Three left.

Meanwhile Hit-Girl had managed to make it into the bank and was scouting the area for the hostages, when she heard the gunfire. She quickly leaped behind a counter, before poking her head up and having a quick look around. A movement to her left caught her eyes. She quickly span round emptying a whole magazine from her M1911 towards the movement. A thump. Another down.

She quickly did a full check of the bank before moving through to the or atrium. She heard him before she saw him. The squeak of his shoe gave him away. She turned around, pulling out her butterfly knife as she went. Trying to jab him in the stomach with it. She missed. The figure was wearing a white hoddie, and black track suits. Covering his face, a black scarf. And in his hands. A broadsword.

"The infamous Hit-Girl, we finally meet." He snarled his eyes glaring at her. "You've killed many of my friends. My relatives."  
"And now," Hit-Girl taunted. "Your going to join them"

Pulling her staff from her back she did a quick spin before slicing the blade towards his neck. Any standard criminal would have been dead in seconds. Somehow he avoided it, before counter attacking with a quick jab to her legs. Hit-Girl avoided it. But only just. He then came at her with a round house kick. Knocking her off balance. And finally using the broadsword to spear her clothing and her to the wall. He smiled grimly. Picking up Hit-Girls butterfly knife, he span it around a few times in his hand before turning to her.

"I've waited along time to do this." He stated slowly walking towards her.

Mindy just hang there and closed her eyes. All the things she would miss. Zoey and Amy's weddings. Their birthdays. If they had kids. She would never be able to have Dave hold her in his arms again.

The man was now infront of her. He raised the knife above his head. Just as he was about to bring it down.

His head exploded.

As he fell, behind him stood her knight in shining armour. Dave. He removed the sword from the wall. Then he pulled her into his tight embrace.

"Never do that to me again you arse hole."  
"If you didn't just notice, I just saved your life."  
"But you made me think I was going to die."  
"It just makes living even more enjoyable."  
"Yeah it does." Suddenly Hit-Girl realised something. "Kick-Ass the fourth!"

Kick-Ass heard a noise behind him. And spun round. Into a wrench.

**I'm back hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try and update in the next week but I'm going on holiday so I can't make any promises. Please leave a comment. If you enjoyed the chapter and if you have any ideas either pm me, or leave a comment. Constructive criticism please. As i said before I don't like being moaned at. Any mistakes tell me and I'll correct them.**

**Reviews:  
Wodeman  
The twins are part if the main story line. So they're going to be a big part of the next couple of chapters. I've also come up with a very good twist if they find out.**

**TheHighPanda out.**


End file.
